You, me, the impala, and Sam?
by Hunterswithfeathers
Summary: Dean be his lover Catherine enjoy a night under the stars. The morning after Dean has finally gotten somewhere with her, once getting started Sam pays a visit. The thing is Catherine is not only cheating on Dean, but she cheating with Sam, and Dean knows! (Chapter writing) I DONT OWN ANYTHING (although I want to)
1. Chapter 1

Spn Catherine and Dean impala

Note: I dont wanna hear your shit about how you don't like added characters, if you don't... Then don't read it! Also border lined T but I'll label it M. Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

"Wow, Dean who knew you could be so romantic?" "You like?" Dean stated smiling, not taking his eyes off the stars above him. The night sky was black, the air cool and breezy, but they didn't care. It felt as if all the crystal stars where aligned to make them the center of everything. All Catherine could think about was Dean, and how he was with her, always watching over her. "It's beautiful." She smiled. The two where laying on the hood of the impala at the edge of a clearing. Their hands below their heads. Dean took in the fresh air, the scent of pine trees and sparkling rivers filled his senses. The cool night air swept through Catherine's hair, her bright blue eyes widened as her skin grew colder. Dean noticed. "Here," Dean took off his dark brown jacket and wrapped it around Catherine's delicate shoulders. She smiled and gripped it tight. Dean now only wore a black T-shirt, he shivered slightly. Catherine turned to him. He looked into her eyes. She wormed her way next to him, her waist in his arms and her head just beneath his. She wrapped his jacket around the both of them and curled her legs around his. He was much warmer now. He kissed the top of her head, her light brown hair tucked around her neck. "I love you," Catherine said not parting her eyes with the stars above. "I love you more," said Dean grasping her cold hands in his. She rested her head I between his shoulder and neck. She closed her eyes and sighed. "To every star and back..." Dean said barely audible before he closed his eyes. But Catherine heard it, and she smiled.

The two awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and squirrels scratching against trees. Dean leaned over on Catherine and kissed her lips softly, she moaned and wrapped her hands around his neck. He pulled her to a sitting position. She stretched her arms above her head, coupled with her long sleeve grey shirt, the sun warmed her body. "Good morning," Dean smiled. He rested his hands on the impala to keep his balance. "Morning," she yawned. The two smiled, Dean slid his hands to her waist and outlined her figure. He bit the bottom of his lip slightly. Catherine leaned in and kissed him strongly. Although Catherine was sweet at times, rough was more her style. It was more Dean's type too. Catherine was always really good at knowing who Dean and his Sam brother was. She knew their tells, fake names, and when they were lying. She could always see when they were hiding something, or of they were keeping something from each other. When Sam would question Dean or vise versa she would always find a way to choose the right path. Though out of all the things she knew about these two boys the one she was the best at understanding when they were horny. Deans tell was when he rest his teeth on his bottom lip. Sam's was a scratch behind his ear. After all it was a good break for Dean. Him and Sam had just finished a big vampire case in New Orleans and he deserved some satisfaction. Catherine slid her hands to Deans waist and pushed hers against his legs. After all Catherine felt the pleasure too. She leaned into his chest. Without parting their lips Catherine slid her hands to the back of Dean's neck and glided her mouth along his collar bone. She soothed her hands to his waist and pushed him back. Dean was laying down now, Catherine over him. Catherine noticed Dean holding back, so she pushed harder against his waist and legs with hers. Dean grunted against her neck. "Catherine," he moaned and sat up and scooted back. "What?" She responded shaking her hair to one side. "I can't go there, without going there... You know what I mean?" He wetted his lips. Catherine eyed his mouth and fluttered her eyelashes slightly. "I know Dean," Catherine pushed him against the hood of the car. She dragged her legs across his waist and moved her hands to his belt. She slowly undid the clasp. "I wanna go there..." Dean immediately grabbed Catherine by the shoulders and sat up. She squealed, he knew she was tough and could handle it though. He pulled her shirt over her head and undid her belt aggressively. She moaned and kicked her jeans off. She didn't want to let Dean have all the fun, but she knew he would make her fight for it. She pushed against deans grip on her wrists and whined. He smiled and watched her struggle. "Dean!" She pleaded as he kissed above her chest. Catherine then dropped her hands and lips to deans jeans. She slid the belt out with her teeth and kissed above his boxers. "Jeez Catherine! You really weren't kidding!" She looked up at her lover. "You make me so hot Dean, god I want you," her eyes hungry for him. he wasn't going to protest. She climbed onto his lap and wrapped her legs around his hips. She latched her lips with his. They kissed hard and sexy. Catherine roughed her hands over his back and he tugged his fingers through her hair. His warm lips kissed over her shoulders. The husky hunter was all hers now. Dean bent down kissed just above her hips, then he growled huskily against her tender skin. "You dirty boy," She moaned and wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him into another hard kiss, he glided his lips over her chin and gnawed her upper lip. "Dean, never stop," he kissed her neck, "I know how you feel," he panted. He devoured every inch of her, Dean wanted more though, and this would be the first time Catherine would have given it all to him. If only a certain voice hadn't stopped them. "Dean?" It was Sam. "Son of a bitch," Dean whispered. Him and Catherine shared a look. "Not now Sammy!" Dean stated loudly. He was still hard and incredibly horny, Catherine snickered as he eyed her nearly bare figure mischievously. "Dean it's important," Sam was walking closer to the impala. "Shit," Catherine whispered. "Cas called, he needs our help." Dean heard his brothers footsteps coming nearer. Catherine grabbed deans waist and stared into his blazing green eyes. "Hold on," she tugged her and Dean off the roof of the impala and they landed hard on the floor with a smack on the other side. Dean suppressed a grunt, Catherine put her finger to his lips. They were just out of view of Sam. Catherine crawled under the 67 Chevy and laid silent. Dean caught on and quickly spread some grease on his chest and neck. Sam walked over to the side Dean was on. "Hey, just working on the car." Sam raised his brow. "In your underwear?" "You have your rituals and I have mine." Sam snickered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, so you coming or..." Sam scratched behind his ear awkwardly. The sight if his almost naked brother, although breathtaking to any girl, was always foreign to him. "Umm yea," Dean grunted slightly. He was trying to cool down, but couldn't keep the thoughts of Catherine out of his head. "Gimme a minute to change and clean up." Dean clamped his jaw tight. "Alright, I'm gonna take a walk" Sam left, circling the paths around the hotel until Dean would return to the impala. Dean pressed his lips together and held his hand under the impala to Catherine. She grabbed it and slid out. Still in minimal clothing she put deans plaid cover on over her chest and buttoned it slowly. "Catherine I'm still..." Dean grabbed Catherine's arm. She placed a hand on his face. "Yea, unfortunately Sam's expecting us." He gripped her harder. She pulled her it away. "We are gonna have to deal." Dean shook his head to clear his naughty thoughts and followed Catherine into the hotel room, making sure not to look directly at her. The two cleaned and dressed. Catherine pulled a black tank top over her head and slid a belt on her straight leg jeans. She laced up her black biker boots and got Dean's from under the bed. So what did Sam say was the problem?" She asked while lacing his brown boots. "Catherine that's not what we need to talk about," he responded. He voice low and serious. "Dean there isn't anything to talk about!"

"Catherine! We have been doing this off and on again and again and don't get me wrong I love it but did it ever concern you what would happen if Sam found out?"

"He isn't going to,"

"what like he didn't see us today! Catherine that was a close call! Like real close!"

"What are you saying Dean? Do you wanna stop? You can't do that! Not now anyways," she climbed onto the bed and then dean's lap. The bead squeaked slightly. She kissed his neck quickly and then hugged him tight. He held her back, and he heard her sniffle. "Shhh, it's okay, it's okay. Everything's gonna be okay." Tears fell down Catherine's face. She loved him.

Sam opened the hotel door. His eyes widened at Catherine wrapped around Dean in tears. Catherine wailed "Sam!" She ran to him and wrapped her harms around his neck. His brown hair was in her face but she didn't care. "Cat what's wrong?" Sam looked to his brother for answers but found none in his helpless eyes. "Kitty it's okay, everything is okay." She continued to sob. Kitty was her pet name. Dean came up with it but Sam was the only one who could use it. After all Sam was her boyfriend, and she loved him too. Sam stroked her back and held her against his warm chest. He held her neck and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Dean stood from the bed. Catherine kisses him on the lips quickly and he smiled. "What's wrong?" He tilted his head. "Nothing," she wiped her eyes. Her mascara smudged on her cheek. Sam held the side of her face and rubbed it off with his finger. Catherine held his hands in hers. "That's not nothing," Sam was more concerned now. "Its just, it's Dean's birthday tomorrow and now Cas is calling. I'm afraid we will not be able to celebrate." Sam grabbed Catherine's hands in his own. She blinked slowly, taking in the warmth and strength of her lover. "Kitty cat it's okay, we will do something real special for Dean, I promise." He knelt and kissed her. He held her neck and leaned in further to her. Catherine stood on her toes to reach to Sam's height and make things easier on him. Sam's tongue subtly slipped in and out of her mouth. Catherine always liked that. Sam tasted rain and heat, two things he loved but they concerned him. Sam was always very protective of Catherine and would always know when something was off. Catherine would only have heat if she was aroused, which he wouldn't blame her if she was with them kissing like that. The rain though, Dean always smelt like rain.


End file.
